


Eyes on Me, Eyes on You

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in the middle of a speech on an economy conference when Quatre first felt his eyes on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on Me, Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meritjubet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meritjubet).



It was in the middle of a speech on an economy conference when Quatre first felt his eyes on him. He didn't pause and continued his speech, calmly and surely. When he finished he went backstage quickly looking for Heero but he wasn't there.

The next time he was having lunch with two businessmen, discussing a merger. His instincts told him he was being watched and seconds later his empathy told him who it was. This time Quatre turned around and fixed Heero with a smile. Heero didn't smile back.

He was ready for the third time, letting his empathy pick on more emotions than he usually did so when he noticed Heero's signature he stopped walking and turned to the corner where he was sure Heero was at.

"I'll be at home in an hour," Quatre said. He couldn't see Heero from his position but he knew he was there. "Come join me for a drink."

Quatre rushed to the office, finished all the work that couldn't be postponed until the morning and drove home. Heero was already waiting in the living room, two glasses of wine served on the coffee table.

"You've been following me," Quatre said casually, taking his glass from the table and sitting by Heero on the couch.

"Hello, Quatre."

Quatre smiled. "It's been a while. How's Relena."

Heero drank a sip of his wine. "I'm not longer her security."

"Why?" The surprise was evident in Quatre's tone.

"She doesn't need me."

Quatre brought the glass to his lips and drank slowly. "I don't need protecting either, Heero."

"I know." Heero placed his glass on the table and crossed his hands on his lap.

"Doesn't mean you can't stay. I'll be honored."

Heero didn't reply. There was an awkward silence and Quatre drank his wine, willing himself to be patient and not let his empathy tell him what Heero was having trouble saying.

Quatre refilled his glass and even though Heero's glass was only half full he filled that one too. He drank more and waited.

Finally Heero raised his eyes from his lap. "Do you need me?"

Quatre blinked. He carefully placed his glass back on the table and fixed his eyes on Heero. "No." He swallowed. "I've managed, Heero, for five years with nothing but a vidcall every other month."

Heero's eyes lowered. "You asked me to come. After the war."

"Not because I needed you." Quatre placed the tip of his fingers on Heero's knee. "Because I wanted you." Heero looked up. "I still do."

Heero gave him a confused look.

"Why did you come here?" Quatre asked, keeping his tone low and his voice soft.

"To see you. I wanted to be here."

Quatre smiled. "And Relena?"

"She doesn't need me," Heero repeated and then, as if he was just realizing it, "and I don't want her."

Before Quatre could say anything Heero's look softened and Quatre's words, whatever they were, fled his mind. He leaned forward and kissed the corner of Heero's lips.

"I want to be here," Heero repeated, whispering the words into Quatre's lips.

"Then stay," Quatre said and kissed him again.


End file.
